Who's that girl?
by Meru.Tsukiyama
Summary: Bueno pues esto es un songfic de la cancion Who's that girl? sobre los sentimientos de Kagura al ver la relacion especial entre Kyo y Tohru. KyoxKagura


Holaa! Bueno pues aquí estoy con una idea que se me ha venido de repente y necesitaba escribirla ya xDDD pero todavía continuo con no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos.

Bueno pues este songfic es de la cancion Who's that girl? De Hilary Duff ( una cancion muy bonita )

Yo creo que esta cancion define perfectamente a como de debe de sentir Kagura respecto a Kyo y Tohru ( espero que asi la gente la empiece a entender a la pobre xD)

Y bueno pues nada, leer y espero que os guste, cualquier opinión ( buena o mala ) me dejais review. Muchos besitosss! Muacksss

ACLARACIÓN: las partes en cursiva son los pensamientos de Kagura

-----------------------------------------

** WHO'S THAT GIRL?**

_ Hilary Duff_

Kagura estaba sola en su cuarto, sentada al lado de la ventana. Era un día lluvioso y frío. Perfecto para pensar, justo lo que estaba haciendo ella.

Con las rodillas contra el pecho, y sus brazos abrazándolas, agachó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y comenzó a pensar.

¿De verdad valía esto la pena¿No sería más fácil rendirse? Con seguir insistiendo, lo único que conseguía era engañarse a sí misma, y con eso hacerse más daño. Tenía que empezar a admitir que el pelirrojo sentía algo especial por Tohru…no por ella.

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar los momentos que pasaban juntos. Momentos que ahora pasa con la castaña.

Un secreto que compartían sólo ellos. Secreto que ahora compartía con la castaña.

**There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me  
**

Y de repente apareció ella. De la nada le quitó a su Kyo. Ella empezó a tratarlo bien, le comprendió y ahora él…parece que no puede estar sin la castaña.

Olvidando por completo a Kagura…y todos esos momentos compartidos.

_¿Quién es ella¿Qué ha hecho para que te olvides así de mí? ´´_

**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life  
**

Ya nada tenía sentido. Sin embargo ella nunca se rendía.

Iba casi todos los días a esa casa, esperando que él le preste atención. La atención que antes le prestaba. Pero sólo tenía ojos para Tohru.

Y lo único que podía hacer era desear. Desear que nunca hubiera conocido a Tohru, desear que nunca hubiera entrado en su vida. Pero eso era una tontería.

_Ojalá todo esto fuese un sueño. Nada más que un mal sueño. Que de repente me despierte y vengas a mí, tendiéndome tu mano y sonriéndome. Dándome las gracias por estar ahí contigo. Diciéndome…que me quieres ´´_

Pero ella sabía perfectamente que no estaba soñando.

De repente comenzó a llorar, abrazada a sus rodillas. Sus lágrimas caían como esa fría lluvia de afuera. Unas lágrimas llenas de dolor, de confusión, de desesperación.

De repente, de buenas a primeras, Kyo dejó de ser su amigo. No sabia porqué, qué había echo mal, para que de repente la ignorase.

_¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué? …. ´´_

**Seems like everything's the same around me  
When I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be **

Lentamente y con el rostro lloroso se levantó, y empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación todavía sumida en sus pensamientos.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo lleno de gatos.

Dibujos, peluches, un despertador… todo.

Si Kyo supiera que tenía todo eso en su habitación, seguro que le diría que estaba loca. Y no era mentira, estaba loca, pero loca por él.

Siempre se había preguntado si lo que sentía era obsesión en lugar de amor, pero fuera lo que fuese, estaba segura de que no era malo.

Se paró de repente, percatándose de una pequeña foto que había en su mesilla de noche.

La cogió y la miró, mientras las lágrimas volvían a acariciar sus mejillas.

Era una foto de ellos dos de más pequeños, debían de tener unos 12 años. Estaban riéndose y cogidos de las manos.

Lentamente, pasó un dedo por la foto, acariciándola. La apretó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos y miró la foto. Ya no se veía a ella…veía a Tohru.

Llorando con más fuerza y apretando la foto susurró:

"¿Quién es ella Kyo? Dime¿quién es ella?"

**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life? **

Dejó la foto en su sitio y se tumbó en su cama bocabajo, mientras miraba el despertador del gato. Cerró los ojos, volviendo a recordar.

Cuando eran pequeños, ella era la única que hacía posible que sus miedos se fueran, que de esa carita asustada apareciese una risa.

La única que había que el chico sintiera. Que estuviera contento y divertido, o triste y decepcionado cuando ella no iba a buscarle para que jugasen juntos.

Poco a poco, ese cariño inocente de niños chicos pasó a ser algo más para Kagura.

Ella sólo esperaba que si lo suyo no podía ser, que no la olvidase. Al menos por todos los momentos compartidos…por lo que fueron. Esos amigos inseparables.

**I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
Who made you sad **

Pero por lo visto ahora ella no era esa chica especial.

Dejó de serlo desde que apareció Tohru.

Se le partía el corazón, cuando veía la calidez con la que Kyo sonreía a su lado.

Cuando veía la preocupación en el rostro del muchacho cada vez que Tohru tenía un problema.

Cómo la miraba, cómo le hablaba…

Y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sabía perfectamente que nunca podría hacerle sentir así. Ya no.

No a él.

No a la persona que siempre había querido, no al chico que le daba vida, no al chico con el que soñaba noche sí, noche no, no al chico que quiere.

Estaba claro, definitivamente no era ella.

**I'm not sorry  
I'm not her **

Cansada de tanto llorar, empezó a adormecerse.

Ojalá pudiera cambiar su vida. Ojalá pudiera controlar el amor, y hacer que Kyo se fijase en ella.

Pero eso no sería justo. El destino es así y a lo mejor le ha puesto esto por algo.

Ella siempre había pensado que sería para luchar por lo que quiere, pero Kyo sigue sin darse cuenta.

Le importa lo más mínimo que Kagura luche o no.

Es bastante duro enamorarse de la persona equivocada, pero ella siempre había creído ciegamente en el lema: Lo último que se pierde son las esperanzas.

Tal vez debería rendirse, dejar de acosar a Kyo, dejar de visitarle, dejar de decirle que le quiere, dejar de verle. Olvidarle.

"Tal vez…esa sea…la mejor…solución" susurró la muchacha justo antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life**

_¿Quién es esa chica que está viviendo mi vida? ´´_


End file.
